The Sound of Seibells Again
by Buddhacide
Summary: Game on for X'mas. This oneshot, graduated Yumi is invited out for karaoke and subjected to Youko's woeful singing... plus a sizzling, mind-blowing lap-dance from tipsy birthday girl Sei. Will Yumi be embarrassed like last year, or is 2011 going to be...


**The Sound of Seibells... Again**

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas. (^.^) Another oneshot for my and your holiday free time: this story is meant as a kind of sequel to my Christmas oneshot last year, The Sweet Sound of Seibells. It's also partly the result of my learning from a fellow fan's ship (thank you, you know who you are hehe ^.^). This one follows generally the same kind of plotline: Yumi is invited to Youko and Sei's shenanigans, which ends up with Yumi awfully embarrassed and wondering why she bothered coming to her seniors' saucy Christmas party. It happened last year, and it's going to happen again in 2011.

Time flies. Happy holidays from the Marimite girls, both from the canon and all fans' AUs...

* * *

Tokyo and the full moon.

Neon lights that radiate man-made pink, yellow and more up to Nature's beaming satellite.

Fake snow drifting in the display windows of Mitsukoshi.

Happy couples, families, and friends out for Christmas Eve.

Sei's birthday, once more.

_A karaoke joint... it's been a while since I came to one of these_. The Lillian graduate looked up at the flashing sign of her destination. She adjusted her handbag - yes, for once, she had bought an actual, feminine handbag - and adjusted her hairband. Why had she decided to actually pay effort to her looks tonight and wear a red dress and sandals? Was it because she didn't want to be left out anymore? But she had never been left out. Did she want more? Just because she had joined the now-adult Youko and Sei for a sleepover, completely not expecting that she'd be kept up by their passionate, burning lovemaking for the whole night next door to their bedroom? The scrumptious dinner didn't make up for the calories her body spent agonizing over their pained words, their amorous exchanges on Christmas Eve. Surely her cheeks and ears were incinerated by Christmas Day.

Yes, this year, she decided she would try to show those two that she had a gender, too. That she was a sentient being. A sexual being. That would show them...!

Yumi paused awkwardly as she hurried inside the door, pressing the button for the lift and waiting for the bell to ring.

Show them what? What would it show them? That she was jealous of their vibrant love life? That she envied how smoothly their grown-up romance was? That they had a truly adult, _mature_ romance and she wanted in?

_I'm going nuts_, decided Yumi, as she stepped inside the elevator and pressed for the eighth floor. What on earth did that mean, _that she wanted in_? To romance Youko and Sei? To have her Lillian life coach, Sei, to herself? How selfish and childish could she be? did she have any clue about what being mature meant? But what a difference being forced to hear two people, who were genuinely in love, actually make love. It was as if a whole new dimension of life had been opened to her, a whole new possibility of living.

_Ding_. The sliding doors clicked open was here, and she needed to find room number 81. It was just around two corners in the violet-tinted corridor (Yumi never got used to Tokyo's quirks), and she could already hear booming music inside, despite the karaoke centre's soundproof rooms. And voices. So they were here, and it was just like last year. Just her, and the two seniors she admired like queens. No Sachiko, for now. None of the others, for now. Once more, like last year, Sei and Youko had given Yumi a chance to peek into their private world.

If Yumi had really been so uncomfortable with all this, she could have just said no and left the pair to their private Christmas and birthday celebration. But _yes_ she still said, and so here she was. She knocked, and the moment the door swung open she could feel the smell of alcohol permeating the room.

"Aaaaaand sssshhheee's heeere," drawled out the former White Rose, her arm reaching out and pulling a surprised Yumi in. The pop music was already rattling through her ears. "Merry Christmas, onetime Rosa Chinensis. Where's my present?"

"Sake?" cried Yumi in shock, gazing up at her beautiful mentor's languid, all-too-desirable face. It was almost painful, to feel her short blonde hair and bangs tickle her face. "It's only eight-thirty..." she muttered, as she reached into her handbag and took out a carefully wrapped box of personally backed chocolates. While she fully expected Sei to be the first in their troupe to start drinking, she didn't think Sei to be so open to it. "Happy Birthday, and Merry - "

"It'll be midnight before you know it," interrupted the boyishly dressed Sei, grabbing the chocolates and tossing it aside. She virtually shoved Yumi onto the couch, on which Youko sat fiddling with the remote to the large plasma screen before them, which was in turn surrounded by the best, latest sound system the centre could afford. "Save me from her singing, please."

"Don't listen to her, Yumi-chan," puffed the trainee barrister haughtily, who was dressed in a bright red one-piece and black stockings. She flipped restlessly from the Japanese selection to the Korean one and back again. "She's just jealous she can't hit the high notes like a normal girl." Youko looked at the smiling Yumi, and Yumi was relieved to be actually properly noticed (perhaps that was asking too much of Sei). "Thanks for coming again, Yumi-chan. Christmas Eve could become a tradition among us, a secret just between us three."

"I don't like keeping secrets from onee-sama," laughed Yumi nervously, but the literature major had ambushed her again, leaning against her shoulder uncomfortably as Youko chose a song by Mai Kuraki. She raised the mic to her lips, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as the room's flashing lights from the ceiling ball stopped briefly. The music video began to play, followed shortly by the highlighted lyrics. Sei groaned and buried her face in Yumi's arm. Then, as the great former Red Rose began to screech out a cacophony that was completely unlike the song it was following, Yumi realized there was another secret that she wanted to keep from Sachiko:

That there was a reason why Youko never joined the choir club at Lillian.

"Make her stop," demanded Sei sleazily, although she was the kind of girl who could still look alarmingly sexy even when being trashy.

"I don't dare," said Yumi awkwardly, her hands on her lap as she cringed to herself and patiently listened to the self-absorbed Youko, lost in her siren of a voice. It wasn't her business to get in her way, although the singing was really a bit woeful. "How long were you here for before I got here...?"

Sei grinned, sipping a glass of that ominous rice wine. Her kissable cheeks were flushed in red as she winked. "She's been torturing me for a whole hour. I got a few songs in, but this whole karaoke thing was her idea."

They shared a laugh. "Then let's let Youko-sama have her night," said Yumi.

"It's my gift to her," agreed a chuckling Sei, cracking open a new can of Asahi beer as Youko's shrill chirping drowned out the karaoke video.

* * *

This wasn't looking good.

"Eeeuugh," groaned the frowning Youko, rubbing her throat. She looked exhausted and almost comical before the bottles of soda, juice, sake and Smirnoff Ice that littered the table in front of her. "I think I won't be able to speak tomorrow."

"Put on Ayumi," growled Sei aggressively, kissing the former Red Rose ferociously on the mouth, "and be quiet. You spoil everything." Leaving Youko to regain her breath, she crawled towards the petrified Yumi in her tight, deep blue jeans. Over the least three hours, the sake bottles had mysteriously accumulated until there were even some on the ground. That wasn't counting the Asahi and Kirin cans mixed in with the vodka and mixed drinks, all emptied by two adult women. "Now! _Nownownownownow_!" she gasped, pressing her sensuous lips on the squeaking, shivering Yumi's collarbone.

"Ah!" Yumi felt dizzy as she struggled to free herself from - _and_ attach herself to - this mistress. She pulled at her shirt, but her resolve was pathetic. What kind of a Christmas/birthday party was this? Typical Sei, to make it crazier than it needed to be. "Why... why did I come here?" she groaned. Indeed, why did she?

"I... I can't take it anymore. How dare you leave me like this. Did you just fondle Yumi-chan when you have me? I'm going to strangle you, Sei. Out comes the whip. When... we... get... hoooo..."

Youko fumbled the control, pressing desperately, just managing to select the radio mix of _Connected_, and promptly passed out, fast asleep, just as the catchy beat began to pump its bass through the room. Her head slumped on the sofa and her eyes shut tight, she breathed quietly and serenely, oblivious to the deafening volume. Yumi started, caught off-guard by how vulnerable and undignified the usually invincible Youko looked. She shifted to get up, unsure if she was supposed to shout, poke or shake her awake.

But she never got across to her senior, for Sei had grabbed Yumi's wrists and shoved her back onto the sofa. Sei grinned slyly down, her hot breath closer to Yumi than it had ever been during her time at Lillian, even on that day Yumi kissed her goodbye. Yumi struggled feebly, but Sei was surprisingly strong, much stronger than she looked. "Stay down," groaned the former White Rose, "you naughty girl. Dressing like that - you thought I didn't notice or feel provoked? When did you get so pretty, Red Rose Yumi-chan? What are your reactions to me these days?"

"I... reactions... oh, yes - you like my reactions, don't you?" babbled Yumi, looking away as Sei sandwiched her legs between her own. "Well, in any case, we should probably help Youko-sama... get up... getting late," she gurgled, but she couldn't speak coherently or intelligibly as Sei's indulgent finger pressed against her trembling lips. She choked in shock. Sei was drunk - no, but these jerks, these squirming twists of her slender body - these were movements of a girl firmly in control. Suddenly, _Connected_ didn't sound so great and more like a creepy, horny porn groove. Probably because Yumi now knew that meant that Sei meant business.

Serious, third year-Rosa Gigantea-style business.

Sei's tipsy hands clasped Yumi's shaking shoulders. "Merry Christmas, baby. And Happy Birthday to me," taunted the handsome but woozy woman, her behind pressing, writhing, massaging Yumi's trembling, disbelieving lap. The touch, even through fabric, was like an electric current, a completely new kind of sensation. Not like a hug. Not like a teasing embrace, like when Sei would tease Yumi in the Yamayurikai mansion. This wasn't the kind of teasing that was done to annoy Sachiko, because Sachiko obviously wasn't here.

This was the kind of teasing done to please.

Straddled securely, Yumi started, her insides churning and tensing up simultaneously as Sei continued her lightheaded, dirty, deadly-decadent... _dance_ (was there any other word for it?). Too close - she was much too close, and oh, how _warm_, how _fleshly_, how _real_ did their thighs feel against each other? It was unreal, just unreal. And yet, that feminine floral fragrance coming from her senior's shirt was unmistakable, and coupled with the music, Sei's breath, the lights from the ceiling ball - it was too much, the sensory assault was incredible, especially having Sei's writhing body against her, her torso, her pelvis, her arms all swallowing her up. She let out a muffled cry of shock as Sei ran her fingers through the back of her head, gently and smugly.

"There's no Sachiko... no meddlesome, jealous Sachiko... no knight to save you from the big bad dragon now, princess," gloated the Gigantea temptress. She looked lovingly down at her quietly moaning junior. "Glomp. Glomp," she whispered. "You're absolutely helpless. Look at me, sweetheart. Look up at me, you lovable kitten."

Those grey-silver eyes - oh, dear Saint Nicholas - what a gift those eyes were, as they lingered and languished on Yumi's hot and flushing expression of surrender, like a lover who wishes to stay in bed... "_stay in bed and play_," begged those eyes, as their owner grasped the back of Yumi's shoulders and tenderly pulled her closer, closer, until Yumi's struggling, sweating body was jostling against Sei's twisting, agile waist. "My Christmas, my birthday, my Yumi-chan. All mine," sang Sei complacently, still pulling at Yumi's hair with one hand and her own with the other, one elbow pointed invitingly up at the ceiling.

"After so many years... you've grown up well."

They gazed at each other languidly, with Sei smiling sensually as she continued to move and steer Yumi's body through ecstasy and frustration at once. Yumi shot a guilty glance at those hips, hidden behind a unisex white shirt - were these the hips that Youko-sama could hold at a kiss, at a hug? Was this the trim, healthy stomach - the cute, adorable belly button - that Yumi could make out behind the cheap shirt, that Youko got to kiss and tease?

_Yes_, Yumi decided finally. _It makes (some) sense now. I know why I'm here. I know why I dressed up like this_ _tonight_.

She had to admit it. It was the only way to answer the question in her uneasy heart.

She had been jealous all along.

All this time, Youko had had Sei to herself. But now it was Christmas, and Yumi expected a present from Sei. And she would give something else to her senpai on her birthday. Something more meaningful than chocolate.

Yumi gasped, breathless as Sei pressed harder down, the latter's tipsy hips bucking against her. "Sei-sama," she growled out, electrified beyond reason, "Sei-sama!" she hissed, grabbing her left breast, cupping her hand over that shirt and the bra underneath it, meaning to push her senior away - only to squeeze it keenly, almost hatefully. "I surrender! I'm yours, all yours!" Sei yelped, and for a split moment, Yumi felt an overpowering desire to overpower, to master, to subdue with brutal force, this moaning woman. Sei's sake and beer-tinted breath grew even hotter as the young woman was subjected to a fierce counterattack from her protege, who ran her thumbs tightly along the bra. Gasping, Sei threw her head back beguilingly, her eyes clouding with pleasure. Yumi looked up in shock at Sei, whose shining irises were unexpectedly vulnerable. "Sei...sama!" she whispered.

"Yumi, you're cruel," cried Sei, breathing hard, her chest heaving. Her panting was raw, powerful, still a bit drunk. She sat on Yumi's lap, gazing down cheekily as she shuffled back her legs. "You, innocent? Don't kid me. You knew what I was playing at all along, didn't you?"

"And you wanted me to think you were drunk, didn't you?" countered the gasping Yumi, giving a rare smirk at the surprised older woman. "Don't underestimate me. Don't try to trick me like that. You told me, years ago, that you didn't like Christmas. So, like every time, you wanted to have fun tonight, and you'd have had even more if Youko-sama was watching us. Because you wanted to irritate her. You love her so much and she adores you to bits. I can never be what she is to you, but I can sure be something different. Something you like. She's your sun, your life's light. So let me be your moon, your light in the darkness... just like you've been in mine."

Sei couldn't help whistling quietly. "You're not the Yumi of yesteryear. You're even cuter like this. I like a feisty kitten with a witty charm." She laughed triumphantly, and Yumi shared in that victorious mirth. "What an awesome birthday. What a great Christmas. And a damn good karaoke session."

"We barely sang, Sei-sama."

Life was good. Youko was still snoring quietly as the defeated Sei closed her eyes, accepting a new kiss from Yumi the grown-up girl. It was a simple kiss, an expression of affection and loyalty and nothing more. Still, there would be yet another secret after this ridiculous night. Just as Yumi never told Youko or Sei that she was kept up listening to them making love on that Christmas Eve, neither would she tell Youko that she gave Sei a kiss tonight.

Or, of course, that she had just enjoyed the craziest, wildest, most head-spinning ride from the one and only Satou Sei.

* * *

**THE SOUND OF SEIBELLS... AGAIN  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**


End file.
